The Best Christmas
by A True Oncer
Summary: One-shot. Emma and Killian's first Christmas with their new baby. They loved every second of it, but Emma would only change one thing: Henry. She wished Henry was there with them. Will her wish come true? Lots of fluff.


**Hi! So, I know it's past Christmas, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Thanks to** _ **daniellm**_ **, I got a few more ideas for this story. So, thank you. I hope you enjoy this story!**

They woke up around six a.m. to the sound of cries from their 9-month-old daughter and grinned.

"I'll go grab our little princess," Killian told Emma before she could sit up.

Emma smiled. "Thanks, Killian."

Killian nodded and smiled. He stood up and walked towards their daughter's nursery. Killian walked in and smiled.

Hope was sitting down and playing with one of her toys. She looked up and her dad and giggled.

"Hey there, Hope." Killian reached down and picked up his daughter and cradled her in his arm. "Did you have a good rest?"

Hope giggled more and reached her hand up to grab Killian's nose, "Papa."

"Let's go see Mama, alright?" Killian smiled and laughed a little at the way Hope waved her arms around.

When entered Emma and Killian's room, Emma smiled. "She wanted to get up early for her first Christmas, huh?" Emma laughed.

Killian chuckled and handed Hope off to Emma and then crawled into bed next to them.

Emma conjured a bottle with warm formula inside it and started to feed Hope.

"Merry Christmas, my darling Emma," Killian said as he placed a kiss on the side of Emma's head.

Emma smiled. "Merry Christmas, Killian."

Over the next half hour, they had all eaten and were starting to open presents.

Emma sat on the floor, Hope in her lap while Killian grabbed presents and handed them to Hope and Emma.

Killian handed the first present to Hope and she started at it blankly for a moment. Then she giggled and grabbed the present and started bangng it on the ground, making all sorts of noises that Hope found incredibly funny.

Emma and Killian laughed as they watched their daughter play with the unwrapped gift.

Emma finally stopped laughing and gently pulled the present from Hope's grasp. She ripped some of the wrapping paper off and handed it back to Hope. "Try that, baby."

Hope looked at the rip and then ripped off more paper. She giggled and continued to rip of the shiny red and green wrapping paper. When it got down to the present, Hope clapped. "Doggy! Doggy!" There was a stuffed animal, a dog.

Killian nodded and smiled. "Aye, love." He picked up the toy and handed it to Hope.

Hope grabbed it and patted it's head. "Doggy," she giggled. She turned around and looked at Emma. "Mama! Wook! Doggy!"

Emma laughed. She loved the way Hope talked. "Yeah, Hope. It is."

Hope turned back around and started playing with her new toy.

"You want another toy?" Killian asked as he set another wrapped box in front of Hope.

Hope nodded and then looked back at Emma. "Mama hold doggy." Hope handed to toy to Emma. "Keep safe."

Emma nodded. "I will."

Hope smiled and then tried to rip off the wrapping paper just like Emma showed her. It took her a few tries to get it, but she finally ripped the wrapping paper off. There was a toy phone. Hope clapped. "Toy!"

Killian chuckled.

Emma was beyond happy. She had the family she always wanted, but it didn't feel whole, not without Henry. This was a special Christmas, Hope's first one, and she wanted Henry to be here. But, she didn't let that keep her spirits down. She enjoyed the rest of the day with her family, hoping Henry was safe.

* * *

 _6 years later_

"Mama! Papa!" Hope shouted happily as she jumped on Emma and Killian's bed on Christmas morning. "It's Christmas!"

Emma and Killian groaned.

"It's early, Hope," Emma said, eyes still closed.

"But it's Christmas!" Hope grabbed Emma's hand and tried to pull her up. "Please, Mama."

Emma opened her eyes and smiled. "Only today."

Hope clapped. "Yay!"

Killian groaned.

"Papa! Wake up! Didn't you hear Mama?" Hope asked.

"I did but I don't want to," Killian said.

"Please, Papa?" Hope asked with pleading eyes.

Emma copied Hope. "Please?"

Killian opened his eyes and smiled at his girls. "Alright, fine. Let's get up."

Hope clapped. "Yay!" Hope stood up and jumped up her parents bed and ran out the door.

Emma laughed. "She is full of energy."

Killian put and arm around Emma. "Aye, love."

Emma looked at him and gave him a quick kiss. "Come on, Jones. Hope is waiting." Emma pulled away from Killian and stood up.

Killian fell dramatically on the bed and groaned. "It's so early."

Emma laughed and kissed his head. "You can sleep in tomorrow, pirate. Let's go."

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Killian sat back up and then stood up. "Let's go see what our 6-year-old is doing."

Emma nodded in agreement and took Killian's hand, pulling him downstairs.

To their surprise, Hope was sitting on the couch patiently, her legs swinging. She looked up and smiled. "You guys took forever!" she said dramatically. "Can we open presents now?"

"Hold on, we gotta eat," Emma said.

Hope smiled. "Oh yeah! Do we get bacon?"

Emma laughed. "You bet, kid."

Hope jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen.

After they had all eaten breakfast, they sat in the living room in front of the tree. Emma sat on the couch with Killian beside her, his arm around her shoulders. They watched as Hope opened present after present.

Emma couldn't help but think about how Hope and Henry were alike. They both had Emma's eyes, they both had a hyper personality, and they both could be as stubborn as Emma.

Emma let out a small sigh. She knew Killian had heard her, but she knew that he knew what she was thinking about.

* * *

 _9 years later_

Killian smiled as he opened his eyes. This was one of the first years that he actually got to sleep in on Christmas. He looked at his alarm clock. _9:56_.

He looked over at his sleeping wife, who to seemed to be enjoying the late wake up. He kissed her head and laid back down.

Emma yawned and slowly opened her eyes. "Hey, Killian."

"Hey, love. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas. What time is it?"

"Ten o'clock."

"First time ever that Hope has let us sleep in," Emma said, laughing.

Killian nodded and chuckled. "I think that we're going to have to wake her up this year."

"Probably." Emma closed her eyes. "But not right now."

Killian laughed. "As you wish, Swan."

Emma smiled and fell back to sleep.

Emma woke up again about thirty minutes later. She was laying on her pillow, facing Killian. Killian was reading a book.

Emma sat up. "Hey, pirate."

Killian put his book down and smiled at her. "Morning, again, love."

Emma laughed. "Ready to go wake up our lazy 15-year-old?"

Killian nodded. "You bet."

Emma smiled and the two stood up and walked hand-in-hand to Hope's room. They walked in and saw Hope fast asleep. She was facing the wall and her hair was a disaster. They walked over to her bed and yanked the blankets off her and yelled, "Merry Christmas!"

Hope shot up. "Who's there?" She looked frantically around the room and then spotted her parents. "Mom, Dad? What the heck?"

"Merry Christmas, lass. Up, up," Killian teased.

"Why did you wake me up?" Hope asked confused.

Emma shrugged. "It shouldn't bug you. You woke us up at the crack of dawn every Christmas until you were fourteen."

Hope smiled. "Whatever." She stood up. "No point in trying to go back to sleep now."

"We wouldn't let you," Killian said, smirking.

Hope rolled her eyes. "You guys are ridiculous. Now, I'm hungry. Let's make some bacon."

They laughed and headed downstairs.

By three o'clock, all the presents had been opened and the Jones family was just sitting at the table playing a new board game.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Hmm, it's probably my parents," Emma said.

"Well, they're early. Dinner isn't until five," Killian explained.

Emma shrugged. "They're always early."

Killian smiled. "I'll grab the door."

Emma smiled. "Thanks."

Killian pushed his chair out and stood up. He walked over to the door and opened it. He gasped.

Standing there, on the front porch, was Henry, a woman, and a child. They were all smiling.

"Killian, who's at the door?" Emma asked from the kitchen.

"Shh," Henry whispered. "I want to surprise her."

Killian nodded. "Um… be right back, love. There's a present I forgot."

"Okay, but be quick, Dad. It's your turn," Hope called.

Killian stepped outside and shut the door. He immediately wrapped Henry in a hug. "Henry, m'boy. You're home."

Henry gladly accepted the hug. "Yeah, I am."

Killian pulled away and looked at the woman. "And this must be Ella?"

Henry nodded. "Correct. Dad, this is Ella, my wife. And this is my daughter, Lucy."

Killian's eyes grew wide. "Wife? Daughter?"

Henry nodded.

Killian turned towards Ella. "It is so nice to meet you. I'm Killian Jones."

Ella smiled. "Henry told us a lot about you. I'm Ella." She shook Killian's hand.

Killian turned towards Lucy and bent down to be eye level with her. "Hello, love. I'm-"

Killian was cut off by Lucy jumping at Killian and hugging him. "Grandpa!"

Killian chuckled. "Aye, I guess I am." He pulled away. "Nice to meet you."

Lucy smiled.

Killian stood back up and faced Henry. "Well, I guess you want to see your mother and meet your sister?"

Henry nodded and they all walked inside.

"Emma, Hope. Here's the last present," Killian said.

They both turned.

Emma's face broke out in a grin she jumped out of her chair and ran towards Henry. He ran towards her as well. When they met, they pulled each other in a hug.

"Henry! Oh gosh, I missed you so much!" Emma exclaimed, tears ran down her cheek.

"I missed you to, Mom," Henry said.

Emma pulled away. "How did you get here?"

"We were cursed and then brought to Seattle. When the curse broke, we decided to come here," Henry explained.

"We?" Emma asked.

Henry nodded and turned towards his wife and daughter. He brought Emma over to them. "This is my wife, Ella, and daughter, Lucy."

Emma smiled even wider. "I'm Emma."

Ella nodded and grinned. "I'm Ella."

Emma couldn't help it. She pulled Ella into a quick hug and then looked at Lucy. Emma bent down on her knees and took Lucy's hands. "Hi, Lucy. I'm Emma."

Lucy smiled. "I'm Lucy." Lucy hugged Emma. "It's nice to finally meet you, Grandma."

Emma laughed as she pulled away. "That's right."

"Mom? Dad? Who are these people?" Hope asked.

Emma and Killian turned and saw Hope was right behind them. They both walked over to her, each of them took one of her hands.

"Hope," Emma began. "This is your brother, Henry. Do you remember the stories we told you about him?"

Hope nodded. "Yeah."

Henry walked over.

"Henry," Emma said. "This is your sister, Hope."

Henry smiled. "Hello, Hope. It's nice to meet you."

Hope didn't know what to do. She had been waiting for this moment her whole life. Her parents always told her stories about Henry and she just couldn't wait to meet him. A few tears escaped Hope's eyes as she pulled Henry in for a hug.

Henry hugged Hope back, tears slipped out of his eyes as well.

When they pulled away, Henry asked, "Do you want to meet you sister-in-law and your niece?"

Hope wiped the tears off her face and nodded. She followed Henry over to Ella and Lucy. Henry introduced them and they all exchanged hugs.

"Aunt Hope, it's nice to meet you," Lucy said.

"Aunt? Oh right. Yeah. It's nice to meet you to," Hope said. Her smile never left her face.

Emma rested her head on Killian's shoulder and her put an arm around her waist.

"You enjoyed this Christmas?" Killian asked.

Emma nodded. "Oh yeah. It was the best Christmas ever."

 **I hope you enjoyed that story! It was so much fun to write. Please leave a review and let me me know if you enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
